The seeds of Sophora secundiflora (Ort.) Lag. ex. DC, commonly referred to as mescal beans, have been used by various North American Indians groups because of their mind altering properties and are currently suspected as being drugs of abuse. The literature indicates that the quinolizidine alkaloid cytisine is responsible for the psychoactivity attributed to this natural product. However, five other related quinolizidine alkaloids have recently been isolated from this source. In addition, there are six alkaloid-positive substances which have not yet been isolated and characterized. One of these compounds reacts with Ehrlich's reagent which suggests either an indole or a pyrrole moiety. The first objective of this research would involve the extraction, isolation, and identification of the six unknown alkaloids from the seed material. Sppcial emphasis will be placed on the Ehrlich-positive substance. Standard methods of extraction, fractionation, and structure elucidation will be employed. A second objective will focus on determining the psychoactivity of the seed alkaloids. Information derived from these studies will give some indication as to the psychotropic potential of the total alkaloid fraction and the relative involvement of each individual alkaloid. The psychoactivity of these components will be screened using a battery of pharmacologic tests. Body movement analysis, conditioned avoidance responses, and a determination of locomotor skill form the nucleus of the psychopharmacologic evaluation process.